System overload
by zimlvr360
Summary: Riker,Randy,Stella,Justice,Randessa,and Howard are finally able to go to the hero-con,because its in norrisville.but Max and his friends are going too.But what happens when Riker, Randy and Randessa get TURBO energy and Ultra Links?Will some malevolence be lurking within Max? Rated K . Some dark parts. An accepted challenge.
1. TURBO!

disclaimer. I don't own randy or max. but I do own Riker, Stella and and Dark Max and Flare belong to IluvWinxandRandyCunningham.

* * *

"Max! can you believe we are going to The hero-con?" Sidney said to me.

"Well, no, actually i cant!I just wish it wasn't so far away!" I said.

"Well, it is in norrisville, we might meet the ninja!" Kirby said.

"Ninja?" Steel asked.

"Yea Steel, hes norrisville's hometown hero. He's 800 years old." I said to steel.

"800?Why do I find that hard to believe?" Steel said.

"Uhh... Max? who are you talking to?" Sidney asked.

"Umm...me?" I answered.

"OH we are here!" I said.

I stopped my truck,parked it and took out the keys.I got out and let Sid out.

"Hey,Dude!" Someone said."You need help? We got tickets!" They said.

I looked to see who it was.

"Hey! BLUE JACKET!" The Purple Haired Boy yelled."COME HERE!" The Pink Haired Girl yelled. She was with 4 other teens.I walked over.

* * *

"Hey! BLUE JACKET!COME HERE!" I YELLED

He walked over with his 2 friends.

"Yea?" He asked.

"You need tix to get in." Riker said.

"And, you apparently need a 'date' to get in free" Justice said.

Riker whipped around.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"LIER!"

They got into a yelling reminded me of Pitbulls. I looked nervously at Riker, then at Blue Jacket boy.

"Sorry, they are very stubborn. but you do need tickets. do you have any?" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Im randy," I said."And the short fat boy is Howard,the short Green haired girl is Stella, and the Blue haired girl is justice and the girl who is yelling at her is my girlfriend,Riker." I said.

"OKay. We need tickets Randy." The boy said, face palming.

"Riker...RIker...RIKer...RIKEr...RIKER!" I yelled. riker turned.

"yea?"she said.

"they need tickets."

"Oh...i got it." she said.

she handed me three tickets.

"and you are?" she said.

"Max. and this is kirby and sidney" he said.

"Hey!" she said.

"THAT BACKPACK IS THE CHEESE!" She saidfoll.

then howard noticed max.

"Whore you?" he asked.

"Max." he said.

"oh," howard said.

* * *

"I follow tHAT incompitant forge ferris here for a never ending goose chase...Max steel isnt even around!" i yell

"YAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" smeone screamed. i thought it was a little 3 year old girl. i looked around for the sorce. it wasnt a girl. it was a shot,fat,redhead teen boy.

"well, maybe,if i can cause enough caos, he'll show up." i thought. the purple haired boy and pink haired girl standing next to him fled. the blu jacketed boy did as well.

"SMOKEBOMB!" I heard two people say.

"EXTROYER!" I hear max steel say.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" they all say.

"NOW, I wonder how fat child tastes" I said as i swallowed the boy.

"NOOO!" the ninjas said.

The girl ninjas hair turned to flames. then three other female ninjas showed up. their hair was made of wind,water,and earth.

"ELEMENTAL KUNOICHI HAIR!" they all yelled together.

* * *

"RAndessa!"riker yelled into the phone.

"What! I Told you alredy, i dont want or need to go." i told her.

"NO no this is something different! WE need help! theres some kinda shape-shifter dude! And he ate HOWARD! HE WAS SOO YOUNG!" she yelled. i was worried.

"Didnt you use the mixed elements attack?" i asked.

"IT DIDNT WORK." she said. "NOOOOO! IT GOT RANDY!" She yelled.

"HOLD ON! IM ON MY WAY!" i said

* * *

"THERE SHE IS!" I yelled exitedly.

randessa landed.

"WHERE DID IT TAKE RA-" she started.

the thing screamed as randy stabbed it in the eye. randy yelled. he glowed in some kind of thinng...like max steel.

"What is happening?!" he said.

I naturally got angry and felt a force inside of me that felt like pure power.

"YOU LET GO OF HIM!" I screamed. i used the flame hair again.

i was also surrounded by the same light surrounding randy,exept mine was a DEEP purple and his was blood red.

then i blacked out.

* * *

"OH NO! GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" I yelled. max steel apperently already took it down and it fled.

"Are they okay MaX Steel?" I asked him

"They should be, but the turbo? That makes no sence!" he said.

"what do-" I started

"We'll take them to n tek" he said."follow me, grab ra-i mean the boy, ill take the girl." he said.i picked up randy and started flying.

"C'Mon." he said.

i followed him.

* * *

"Ugg...where am i?" I said.I looked over. Riker was next to me on a different cot.

she woke up.

"YOUR AWAKE!" randessa said.

"What happened? and why do i feel so shoobtacular?"i said

"Well,wait,what does 'shoobtacular' mean?" forge said.

"Uh-ummm-er-erm-uh...I made it up. it stans for horrible"Isaid.

Randessa rolles her eyes at me. i stick my tounge e gives me a disgusted en she laughs.

"So armor man, why are we here?"Riker said

"Um.. well, FOLLOW ME RANDY AND RIKER YOU TOO RANDESSA."

we follow him.

"so, you have been generating turbo." he sayes.

"TURBO?" i ask.

"yes. an otherworldly powersorce."

i stared at him.

"Can wait, im expesed to it! RADIOOACTIVE OOZE!" i say panicing

"No ."

you are generating it." he says.

"can you help us?"i ask.

"Of corse " he said.

we walk in th e door closes behind us.

"WHAT TH-" riker said

"This is the turbo chamber. It will help us control your power levels."He said

the thingys turned on.

they started sucking turbo. Two Deep blood red strings of turbo were sucked into the machines as well as large strings of deep purpe strings of turbo.

* * *

Thee ultra links escaped from the containment feild. they started zooming to the sorce of the turbo. they got close to the door and the containment they were in burst open. they were still zooming to the door. then,they crashed inside.

Riker, randessa and i were pounding on the door.

"Ghn! LET US OUT!" Riker yelled, letting out tons of turbo.

"Man," I thought,"That girl has some anger issues!"

"Hey Riker!" I called to e looked over."When this is over,im scedualing an apointment for you with the pyciatrist!" I yelled,laughing a little.

she gave me a death glare.

"Shoob! In a time of crisis! Really! You still make jokes !" she yelled.

then we knocked down the door, but three things were fling to D FAST!

"GNAH!" riker yelled, jumping back to the other platform.

"AHH!" Randessa yelled,doing the same.

"GAHH!" i yelled,following.

the things stopped infront of us.

"Human" the blood red lined one said to me

"irken" the purple lined one said to riker

"Fairy" the orane red lined one said to randessa

"You all re about to over oad!" thy said

"WHAT!"

The things, as if they knew what t do without warning, fused with us.

the light urrunding us dimmed.

i looked around.

"I FEEL- AMAZEDINGLES!" i said

"I feel like the irken god (Somthing in irken) HAS Blessed my soul !" riker said

"I FEEL AWSOME!" randessa said.

"Stop them! BUT DONT HURT THEM! forge said.

I KNEw what riker was gonna say. i shifted my gaze to her.

"OH, dont worry, you cant hurt me." she said. she took out her irken claws. she stabbed herself in the head. she slowly took the long blood stained claws out of her head. blood started seeping no gushing out of the gashes on her head,which made every one stop in their tracks and internally throw up their en, the gashes started to rapidly heal,making the rapid waterfalls of blood turn into steady streams,then into just drops, then to nothing. everyone just sayed where they were, stareing in awe and compleate and total HORROR. she just glan at the dried blood on the side of her face and in her har.

"Meh." she said, shrugging.

everyone looked closely at the claws, hoping she wouldnt stab someone. she looked at them to,and retracted them. everyone let out a sigh of relief,including me and randessa.

* * *

then, the things that fused with us forced us to hop on made us start them.

"Whai, we cant drive these things!" riker said.

"you art driving" the things said.

they drove us out.

the motorcycles started to malfunction.

"OUR TURBO POWERS ARE AFFECTING THE BIKES!" riker yelled in panick.

"No matter, they are of no use to us any more." the one that fused with riker said.

we all looked down. A CLIFF!

we screamed as we plummeted to the ground.

then i had an idea.

"RANDESSA!SAVE US!" i yelled. she then face palmed and flew over and caught me and riker before we hit the grund.

the thingys then un-fused i guess, aand talked to us.

"I am platinum." the purple one said.

" I am titanium" the blood red one said to me.

"And i am flare" the orange red one said.

"And you are?-" platinum said.

"Riker." rker told it. im prety shure it was a girl though.

"Im randy" i said to titanium.

"im randessa" randessa said to flare.

then we heard a roar. a giant elemen monster jumped down to us.

riker's hair turned to said somting i didnt understand in irken to call justice and stella for help. but they didn't come. riker started to panick.

she pushed us out of the way. she started to eyes glowed with purple turbo and she glowed with high intensity.

"Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing  
I aint got no service, in the club, you see, you see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? You're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy

Just a second, its my favorite song they gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy

Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)

Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster

I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'

Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop telephonin' me  
(I'm busy!)  
I'm busy!  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Stop telephonin' me!  
(I'm busy!)

Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Call all you want, but theres no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone, m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone, m-m-my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin' that bubb'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

It's your lucky day, some idiot bailed you out

You'll be back honey

You've been a very bad girl,  
A very very bad bad girl gaga

hum,hum honey bee ... " she sang, fight as she did sing it. the element monster was almost dead. but no! it got angry and flicked riker randessa and i away like a crumb of bread.

we stared to HOW MANY TIMES WILL I ALMOST KILL MYSELF?!

"THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN I HUGGED THAT CHICKEN AT 5,000 FEET!" i yelled.

randessa wasnt doing anything. she mustve been so shocked she couldnt do any thing.

then,before we hit the ground, we were sucked into a n tek ship.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" riker yelled.

We walked into the ship's main centre.

"WHY DID YOU RUN?" max yelled

"Because, having turbo sucked out of you is very painful," riker said

"yea,I know."max said

Riker sat on the chair.

"So...you saved us."Where are you gonna take us?" riker asked.

"look you came from norrisville right?" max asked her.

"well,yea we are the norrisville ninjas. and fairy. been there for 800 years." she said.

"Yea, right. more like 14 to 15 years." he said.

"Wha-" riker started, before max grabbed a hold of her mask and yanked it off.

"I already knew. you were generating the turbo hen you called me." max said.

"I never-You! Your-your-BLUEJACKET?!" she said. i snickered at her.

"WHA- yes. but my name is max mcgrath." he said.

"OH."

"anyway,where do you live?"he asked

"321 mcpinesest drive." she said

"OK."

"but you do know it isnt night time."she said."we can still go to the hero con." she said.

"OH."he said. then his suit went steel came out of his chest.  
then our ultra links did too.  
then we landed.

"we are here !" i yelled.i ran out the door.

"Wait!" max got out. he had three people following him. was that...YES! howard,stella and justice!

"HEY!" they said.

* * *

"you ready!" i asked them.

"Yea!" they said to me.

"Hey Blue-i mean max, u wanna come?" i asked.

"im comin'" he said.

we walked inside.

we walked onstage.

"Hello norrisville!" i said into my headset. "WE ARE 30 SECONDS TO MATH!we will be singing a few songs. first up, TOXIC!" i said.

"Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from a devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
(Toxic)  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now." i sang

people cheered.

"When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close you eyes 'cause your futures's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
[When can I see you again?]

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?

Don't close you eyes 'cause you futures's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?" i sang,but instead of cheering i heard screams of terror.

"GAH!" i heard some one grunt. a table flew in the air.

i looked at randy stella and justice.

"ITS NINJA O'CLOCK!" we said. randessa transformed.

WE smoke bombed to the scene.

"MAX?!" i said.

"No..." i heard justice say.

max looked at us,then ran at us.

"NOOO!" i yelled.

max passed out before he got any closer.

"Smoke bomb!" i said, then smoke bombed and took off the mask.

i ran to woke up. "what happened?" he said rubbing his head."WOAH! what happened here?" he exlaimed.

"You." i said.

three security gaurds then came and "Evacuated" us from the premisis.

"so...my house?" randy said.

"shure." max said.

* * *

"hey, remember this song randy?" i sad.

"No! not that its soo anoying!" randy yelled.

randessa got a evil look on her face.

"Do it! sing it! sing it!" she chanted.

"what?" max said.

"Well now, you are beten randy! we gotta sing it now!" i taunted.

"what song?" max asked.

"What does the fox say." i answered.

"Dog goes woof  
Cat goes meow  
Bird goes tweet  
and mouse goes squeek

Cow goes moo  
Frog goes croak  
and the elephant goes toot

Ducks say quack  
and fish go blub  
and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow

But theres one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say?

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
What the fox say?

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
What the fox say?

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
What the fox say?

Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
and digging holes

Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly youre standing still

Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet  
a friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
mo-o-o-o-orse?  
mo-o-o-o-orse?  
mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that  
ho-o-o-o-orse?  
ho-o-o-o-orse?  
ho-o-o-o-orse?  
What does the fox say?

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
What the fox say?

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
What the fox say?

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
What the fox say?

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know youre hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?

Youre my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?

Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do

Will we ever know?

Bay-budabud-dum-bam

I want to

Mama-dum-day-do

I want to  
I want to know!  
Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do-way" we sang. randy had covered his head with a pillow.

"NOOO!"he said

we all lauged as he got up and started wacking me on the head with a pillow.

"OW! What is that thing made out of?! diamond?" i yelled.

then, we relized howard was and i looked at each other grabbedd markers.

we drew on his face.

"PAY BACK" i whispered.

* * *

i woke up.

"Yawn!" i yawned

i walked downstairs."hey ." i said.

"Hello riker! Are randy and the rest of your friends still asleep?" she said

"yea."i answered.

"it sounded like you had a riot last night!"she said.

"I wish my dad could be here to see me now." i said.

"he is always watching riker." she told me.


	2. who is that?

Time skip!

* * *

We walked inside "The Hideout" A.K.A: My old house/mansion that I lived in before my dad died.

"Hey,Rike,we sure that it even has electricity now?" Randy said to was riding on shadow,my black wolf.I was riding my white wolf, jekanusa(Irken for snow white).  
we got off.I noticed julian was tring to hide and be "mystirious."

"Get otta there julian,You freak!" i yelled. got out of my cupords.

"How did you know i was here?" he asked.

" . !"i said.

"Who is this!he cant be here! hes not in the klub!"julian yelled.

"Hes here to become a member,Freak." i looked at me in bewilderment.

"What!"he said.

"Goody!Tourture room!" julian said.

"NO! YOU FREAK! NO TOURTURE ROOM! WE SING FOR INITIATION!"i yelled.

max looked relived.

then,thresa,dave,and juggo came to him wearing looked like dementors.(1)i ripped off the cloaks.

"no." i sad flatly."this is the innitiation." i said.

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it

Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it  
View it, coat it, jam unlock it  
Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it  
Scan it, send it, fax, rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it  
Turn it, leave it, stop format it  
x2

Technologic  
Technologic  
Technologic  
Technologic

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it  
View it, code it, jam unlock it  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it  
Scan it, send it, fax rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it  
Turn it, leave it, start format it

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it  
Turn it, leave it, start format it

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it  
View it, code it, jam unlock it  
Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it  
Scan it, send it, fax rename it

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it  
Turn it, leave it, start format it  
Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it  
Scan it, send it, fax rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it  
Turn it, leave it, start format it

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it  
Scan it, send it, fax rename it

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it  
Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it  
View it, code it, jam unlock it  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it  
Cross it, crack it, twitch update it

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it  
Scan it, send it, fax rename it  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it  
Turn it, leave it, start format it

Technologic  
Technologic  
Technologic" i sang.

"Riker,what grade is he in?" julian said,whispering in my ear.

"Erm...9th...you freak."i said.I looked over at was glowing black with turbo.

"ERM...WHOOPS! LOOK AT THE TIME! TIME TO GO HOME! SORRY!" i said panicing.

"But its not even-" theresa started.

then the wolves started to slowly backed out.

"Max?" I asked worried,"Why are you glowing black?"

"That-isn't-MAX!" steel yelled

max looked up. his eyes were red insted of their normal ocean blue.

"He's right,im not max."he said,smirking.

"Wh-who are you,then?" randessa asked,her eyes wet.

"IM dark max.",he said"But, you can call me,D.M.,if u want." he said.

"Um,would you,i dunno,Happen to be the max that destroyed the herocon?" i asked

"You'd better belive it." he said

"Well, could you NOT destroy anything here?" i asked.

"Quite the opposite." he said.


End file.
